Age of Innocence
by doesthatmakemepokey
Summary: au, preseries. taken from a prompt on spn kink meme. Dean gets smacked with a age regression curse and is a baby in an adults body until John can turn him back but does John want to. Sam included too. Bobby as well. M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Age of Innocence.

Ok a prompt on Spn kink meme made me do this and I wondered whether it would work that instead of Dean being shrunk in "a life changed", he was cursed as adult baby. I am weird like that.

Warnings; infantilism, language, extreme au.

Disclaimer; not mine, now or ever

Sam sat at the table in the front room of their small house doing some homework, watching his watch as his Dad and brother Dean were due back from the witch hunt they were on in a nearby town. They were at the moment in Dayton Ohio, for the school year apparently but Sam wasn't holding his breath. He was a sophomore now and he enjoyed school, more so now without Dean there. It was his space. He jerked his head up at the sound of the impala returning and the screech of the tires as the car stopped. He heard the doors slam shut, and heavy steps, only one set and then the door swung open. John was carrying and unconscious Dean. He laid him out on the couch, getting Dean comfortable.

Approaching them, Sam couldn't see any injuries or growing bruises on Dean to explain why he was unconscious.

"Dad what's wrong with Dean, why is he out?" he demanded urgently, freaked out by his dad who just stood over Dean watching him and hadn't said anything.

"Dad!" he snapped when John failed to respond. The yell seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in. John rubbed his face tiredly sighing.

"Come here Sammy." John said. He directed Sam away from Dean back to the table in the open plan room where they sat down. John explained about the witch hunt and how as they had her cornered she had smirked and had said maliciously "Hope you enjoy your baby" and a curse had hit Dean before John shot her full of consecrated rounds, killing her. The curse as John found out when he was able to get to Dean was a regression type curse, a very complicated one and he had immediately got them in the car and he rung Bobby for a cure or help.

"I got told Sam, this curse is so rare, Bobby has heard of variations but not this specific one. Dean is going to be different from now on." John said gravely to his youngest who had listened with wide eyes.

"How will he be different Dad?" Sam asked.

"Like a baby Sam, he will be like a baby until I can get this reversed." Sam was shocked, he just couldn't believe it. His big brother was so strong and independent; he was having a hard time wrapping his head around the concept of Dean as someone who needed taken care of.

Frowning he voiced a horrible thought. "Will he need baby things like diapers and stuff, gods please tell me he won't Dad" Sam begged. John shook his head sadly.

"He does Sam, I already had to change him into his spare sweats in the car, and Bobby told me he will need help with eating too." John said thinking back to the conversation he had had with him earlier as other types of this curse were explained to him. Sam hung his head feeling so embarrassed on behalf of his brother and how other people were going to react to this.

"Finish your work, Sam; I will need your help soon." Sam nodded and got back to work, though he wasn't really concentrating and he watched John create a list of supplies.

After a while, John got up and reached for his keys. Looking at Sam, he smiled crookedly at his youngest son.  
"Alright, I'm going to get necessary supplies for Dean. You stay here and watch him Sam." He ordered. Sam spluttered at him.

"But he I…Dad what if he wakes up." Sam exclaimed.

"He won't, I gave him a sleeping pill. Dean will be out for another hour at least." Sam nodded and John thumped him on the shoulder in approval and headed out to the nearest Wal-Mart.

Sam was sitting watching Dean Move restlessly in his sleep. He was getting nervous and wanted dad to get home soon. No sooner had he finished that thought when John came home carrying bags of things. Seeing Sam standing near the couch he directed him to the car for some more to be bought inside. Sam hurried out to the car, pulling 3 large sacks out of the backseat, the last of whatever Dad had bought. Shutting the door, he went back inside, depositing the sacks on the table.

John heard Sam shut the front door from the boy's bedroom when he heard a thud and Sam screech, "Dean! Dad he fell!" from the front room and Dean break into sobs. Running for the lounge he saw his son sitting up by the couch, a hand over a spot on his head, sobbing hard. Seeing him Dean extended his arms calling for him in an unmistakeable gesture. John went to him and pulled him up onto the couch and cuddled him against his shoulder, feeling hot tears stream into his shirt. He noticed Sam standing at the table, unsure of what to do.

"Sammy, get me towel with some ice will you." He directed him into action and Sam went to get it. Coming back, Sam handed him a hand towel that had some ice in it as well as the first aid kit if necessary. John nodded approvingly at him, making Sam smile. John leaned Dean into a cradling position in his arms and placed the ice against his sore head. The raised bump was going to be a beauty when it fully bruised but there was no blood.

"Here we go buddy, you're alright, Shhh Shhh." He soothed Dean whose cries were lessening, his face a mess of tears and snot. As he tended to Deans head, Sam began to unpack some of the sacks. Dad had also got food and he put that away in the kitchen.

While Sam busied himself in the kitchen, John lifted Dean into his arms and carried him to the bedroom to redress him. Dean was a little wet and John wanted a diaper on him before any major accidents sprung. Laying Dean out on his bed, John watched Dean gaze around the room with wonder while John unpacked the diaper, wipes and powder he had bought. He leaned over Dean as he undressed him, tickling him gently, making Dean giggle softly.

"Dad what are you doing?" Sam asked from the doorway to the room as John ran a wet wipe up and around Dean's private area and spread thighs.

"Cleaning up your brother Sam, come here and watch this and learn." He ordered. Sam scowled at him but came over and watched as John pulled out an adult diaper which he placed under Dean and then powdered him before taping up the diaper.

"And that's how a diaper is put on." He told Sam who nodded mutely at this. Dean was then redressed in a pair of pyjama bottoms and clean t shirt and John noticed that he was drifting back to sleep.

"He's going to sleep now, hopefully for the night and then you can ask me what you want Sam." He said, noticing the angry look he received before and the general confusion from his youngest. Pulling back the cover of Deans bed, John heaved Dean up and placed him in under the blankets. Dean was blinking heavily at him and John gently stroked his face until he fell asleep. Pillows were placed on the side of the bed so Dean couldn't roll out; it was a temporary fix until they were sure what was going on.

In the front rooms, John was bombarded with questions from Sam on how they were going to deal with this and what it meant now for hunting.

"Dad what will we tell people if they ask?" Sam fretted.

John grunted shrugging, "He's disabled a brain injury something like that Sam."

Sam was silent for a while then very determinedly said. "Dad I will help in any way I can but I will not change Dean's diaper. No way with how big he is." He kept eye contact with him as he said this.

To his surprise his dad nodded. "Fine Sam but you have to help in other areas alright." The Winchester conference over, both went to bed as they were both going to be extremely busy as they got used to the new Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2. Thanks for the encouragement guys, its really appreciated.

Not betat'd so all mistakes are mine.

Warnings: infantilism…hmm or is it now age regression?

Disclaimer: not mine now or ever.

John sat at the table lost in deep thoughts over his son's current predicament. This curse which could be permanent would change their lives. Dean would be completely dependent on him for everything again and that smartass, strong yet somewhat fragile kid that he had created through hardassness was lost. He was still trying to process how he would keep him safe and whole after relying on Dean so much for well everything. This would mean that Sam's role was going to change a lot and he was already expecting moans and heated arguments over that.

Sighing, he drained the cooling coffee in front of him. He couldn't really blame Sam. He knew Dean was something of a hero to Sam and the state he was now in frightened Sam more than he would probably admit out loud. His thoughts were interrupted by Sam who came into the room ready for school, his backpack over one shoulder.

"Morning Sam" John greeted, smiling at his youngest who smiled back tiredly while filling a bowl of cereal. Sitting at the table Sam quickly ate his breakfast.

After finishing and washing out his bowl Sam looked at his watch, if he left now, he could catch the bus as Dean couldn't drive him now.

"Do you want me to go to school today or stay and help with Dean?" Sam asked his dad.

John shook his head at him. "Go to school Sam, I'll be here with Dean figuring what he can and can't do. It will be easier with just me here."

Sam frowned at that. "Are you sure Dad? I mean I can help with that too."

"I know Sammy but I don't want to crowd Dean right now, Bobby's coming today to see him, bringing some research and you missing school to much over this is just going to raise suspicions from people we don't need right now." John explained to him, hoping there would be no argument.

He got lucky. Sam nodded at him, looking relieved that Bobby might be bringing a cure. "Ok Dad I'll see you later then." And then he was gone for the day. John washed his cup out, thinking bitterly that the research coming to him today wasn't much help. He had spoken to Bobby earlier this morning when he was on the road and he had been told to get used to Deans new way of life as far as Bobby could see, there wasn't a way to bring him back to the way he used to be. But John was yet to tell Sam that. Instead the research coming to him was on mainly other variations of similar curses and lore on this type of thing so John could read the effects on victims long-term.

Turning from the sink he heard small cries from the boys' room. Walking to Sam and Dean's room, he pushed open the door and smiled warmly at Dean who was sitting up in bed, crying softly. John opened the curtains to let light into the room so Dean was so frightened of where he was.

"Morning Dean, did you have a good sleep?" John sat beside him and hugged Dean, kissing his head in greeting. Dean pressed his face into his shoulder, enjoying the hug. John rocked him for a moment, then pulled back to check his head. The bump was down, bruising nicely but not paining him to much it seemed. Other things needed tending to though.

"Lets get you up for the day. Come on lie down there's a good boy." After Dean was laid down, John placed a towel underneath his lower torso and pulled down his pyjama bottoms. The diaper from the previous night was clearly full. Gathering all the needed items for a change, John started to change Dean and clean him up for the day. After the diaper was changed and Dean was dressed in clean sweats and a long sleeved t shirt, John pulled Dean into a sitting position. Now was the time to see if Dean was able to walk at all. He could sit up by himself so he was hopeful.

Dean was smiling innocently at him, gurgling to himself watching his dad stand in front of him holding his hands.

"Ok up you get. Come on Deano stand up for Dad." John coaxed him, pulling gently on his hands. Slowly Dean stood up in a standing position. John gave him a wide grin.

"Good boy Dean." John said relieved letting go of Deans hands and was ecstatic when Dean stood by himself on his own power. Dean grinned back, giggling. He wasn't sure why Daddy was so happy but he was funny so he didn't care.

Stepping back a few feet, John then coaxed Dean to walk to him.

"Walk to Dad come on." Smiling at him still, Dean took a few wobbly steps, and then stopped seemingly shocked at what he was doing. Whimpering at him, Dean held up his arms then took three more fast steps to John's outstretched arms, practically falling in them. Wrapping Dean up in a hug, John reassured Dean it was ok. After a moment, John began to lead Dean to the front rooms, holding his hand the whole way, as Dean was a bit wobbly on his feet. John was so relieved. If he could walk, he could run if he ever needed to. Now he had to see if he was able to eat solid food or only liquids.

Reaching the kitchen table, John directed Dean into a chair with arms on the sides, grateful for mismatched furniture. Dean sat and looked around the room with interest. John made a bowl of cereal and decided to see if Dean could chew and swallow it. Making sure the cereal was soggy enough; John bought it to the table along with a tea towel in case of a spill. Pulling up a chair beside Dean, he placed the towel around Dean's neck and then started to feed Dean.

Coaxing his son to open up his mouth, John spooned a portion of cereal into his mouth and watched Dean chew and swallow messily. It went down easy alright and John continued with the rest of the bowl. A few times the cereal made a come back and Dean had a bit of trouble but otherwise it was a success! Dean could swallow and chew the food though John suspected it was only if it was not too solid.

John wiped the excess cereal off Dean's face, speaking happily to Dean, keeping him cheerful. Now he attempted liquids. The towel was placed around Dean's neck still and he bought a cup of water to his mouth. Dean wouldn't open up for it. When he finally got him to open up for a drink, the liquid went down the side of his mouth.

"Damnit" John curse loudly. Dean shrank back startled and whimpering.

"Hey its ok buddy, I'm sorry" John apologised feeling like an ass. He scooped Dean out of the chair into a hug, stopping to adjust to the weight and then hugged him to him.

Sighing, he wiped away the tears that he had caused. Dean cuddled in to him, making smile. He remembered the cuddly baby who loved being close and interacting with his mom and dad as much as he could. Looking down at Dean who had his index finger in his mouth, sucking softly on it, he decided to try the bottle.

"Ok you wait here." John set Dean down on the lounge floor while he heated up the bottle of milk he prepared earlier. He had bought a type of powdered milk with extra vitamins and nutrients in it just in case Dean couldn't swallow solids and he needed to tube feed him. As it heated he gave thanks to higher powers that he didn't as that thought slightly grossed him (and the author) out. As he bought the warmed bottle to Dean a knock at the door came then,

"Its me Winchester, I got your information." Came Bobby's gruff voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: infantilism, angst

Disclaimer: not mine now or ever.

John opened the front door to see Bobby Singer holding a large cardboard box. Frowning at what the hell was in there, let him in the house.

"Don't think your moving in Singer." He said jokingly. Bobby glared at him and set the box down on the table. He smiled at Dean who was staring at him, openly curious at the new person in the room.

"I got what you need and some more for Dean." Bobby explained the size of the large box.

"What did you bring?" John asked peering in the box. He could see toys in there as well as papers and books.

"I found some of Sam's old toys, figured that Dean could use them." Bobby said as he watched Dean. "How has he been today?"

John sighed. "Baby like. Thanks for the toys I didn't even think of anything to keep him occupied." He headed over to Dean carrying the bottle. Dean saw the food and followed him, crawling along to the couch and climbed up for the bottle. John smirked at Bobby, shaking his head.

"Like he ever not want to not eat huh?" Bobby sat across from him on the small chair in the room after placing the box beside him.

"He can eat now; you aren't going to have to tube him?" Bobby asked seriously worried that it could happen.

"Nah he ate some cereal alright before you got here, I tried him on a open cup but it was a no go so I'll try this" he said holding up the bottle.

"Damn. This isn't fair." Bobby growled as he sorted through the box.

"I know, you should see Sam about this." John said bitterly as he let Dean latch onto the bottle and start sucking. He had no problem, his primal reflex to suck working fine as he drank the milk. John had Dean lying against him, his hands covering his as he fed. He could hold it himself, John found out as he removed his hand letting Dean feed himself.

As Dean was fed, Bobby arranged his research across the table. He attention really though was on Dean. He was worried for the Winchesters and how they would cope with this new reality thrown at them. Dean covered John's ass so much in all areas, and Sam was bound to be angry and confused at all of this. Dean appeared to be happy though, that was a good thing.

After he was finished drinking, John directed Dean to the floor and pulled out some of the toys for him to play with. Blocks, balls and some old matchbox cars were arranged for Dean to play with. Other toys were in the box but this would allow him to see Dean's dexterity.

Dean's eyes went wide, he hadn't really had much stimulation, and he grinned widely. The two men smiled at him as he started inspecting the toys and playing away. They went over the information as Dean gurgled and played by himself. Occasionally they joined in by rolling a ball for him, but Dean managed to entertain himself fine.

The rest of the day went by alright. Dean they found could eat finger type foods at lunch and that was encouraging for John and he went to sleep without incident on the couch afterwards. As he slept into the mid afternoon, Bobby and John reached a consensus in regards to a cure. It wasn't likely and the Winchesters needed to make a decision on what the hell they were going to do now. An argument had broken out in hushed voices, careful not to wake Dean.

"You can't hunt, not now." Bobby stated plainly.

John scowled at him. "The hell I cant, if I need to I will, Singer. You know why I hunt."

"I'm well aware of why you hunt ya damn idjit, but Dean needs fulltime care now. You told me yourself Sam aint happy about this. You can't leave them now." Bobby said angry at the hardheadness of John.

"Godamnit Bobby, if get word of the demon I will on it, you can not expect me to just forget about it." John snarled. He couldn't leave the demon hunt ever.

Bobby rubbed his face sighing. "I know but for god sakes leave the other hunts alone, John for Dean's sake."

John watched Dean who was stirring on the couch. He just couldn't leave the demon, not after all these years. It took his wife and he follow it to hell If necessary. But he did agree then to leave the other hunts to other hunters. Dean needed him, Bobby was right.

Just then Dean sat up, yawning and rubbed his eyes. He shifted on the couch whimpering. Bobby frowned at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, most likely wet." John said as he walked over to Dean to check.

Dean saw him coming and called out pityingly with arms out to be picked up. "Daddy." He called. An actual word. John grinned at him happy to hear a clear word from Dean.

"That's right Daddy. Did you have a good sleep" John hugged Dean and checked the diaper. Yup definitely wet. He pulled Dean to his feet.

"Be back in a minute." He told Bobby and he led Dean to the boys room to change the diaper. As he changed Dean he listened to Dean Talk to him in a nonsensical way. He recognised some words, small ones but it was baby talk otherwise. It made him remember when Dean was tiny and did this; he spoke in his way, an external monologue for ages. The diaper was changed, the dirty one thrown out, John was glad he bought disposable and he and Dean came back out to the front rooms. Dean was deposited with toys again.

While John fixed a drink for the three of them, Bobby sat with Dean and helped him build a block tower. Dean squealed happily as got higher and would knock it down so they could start again. Bobby was being wrapped around Deans finger, it was only made more so as Dean crawled right to him. Bobby smiled at him as Dean reached out curiously for his hat. As he grabbed the brim of the hat, Bobby said loudly, "Boo!" making Dean dart his hand backwards, his eyes wide. He then burst into giggles at Bobby and repeated his actions.

John came over with their drinks and Bobby climbed off the floor. Dean looked disappointed, he pouted until a ball that chimed when bounced was handed to him.

"You know now you have to play that with him more don't you." John teased.

Bobby shrugged, smiling lightly as they went back to discussing whether John was going to stay here for awhile or move sooner.

As they spoke the front door opened and Sam came in. John was surprised to see him, and then looked at his watch, it was 3.30pm. The day had gone fast.

"Hey Sammy how was school?" he asked his youngest.

Sam shrugged, "It was fine, hey Bobby." He greeted the adults. Dean feeling ignored called to him, smiling.

"Ammy, hi, hi." Dean said happily to his brother. The adults grinned. Sam smiled slightly but didn't approach Dean or respond to him.

"He has been speaking today Sam, and he isn't as helpless as we first thought." John told Sam of what he had found Dean could and couldn't do today while Sam wolfed down a sandwich and glass of milk.

"That's great Dad. Have you had any luck with a cure?" Sam asked hopefully. The immediate sad looks answering him told him all he needed to know.

"Oh well I will be in my room, doing homework." And with that he left the room.

Dean's reaction was immediate. He turned to his dad, tears in his eyes, starting to cry a little at being ignored by Sam. John sighed and pulled Dean into his armed rocking him, wiping away his tears.

"You are gonna have big problems there." Bobby noted, tickling Deans knee.

"Yeah I know, will be great fun." John muttered resignedly continuing to rock Dean gently.

In his room as he pulled out his math assignment and history paper, Sam heard Dean start to cry and felt like an ass. He knew that he couldn't keep treating Dean like he had just done. He smiled to himself that he was one of the words Dean knew still and made a mental promise to make it up to Dean later.

TBC.

Well there it is read and review. The next chapter will be a shopping trip, Dean needs play things. What do you reckon he should have? Let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: not mine now or ever.

John and Bobby were discussing the possibility that it would be best to move closer to were the Winchesters had support from Pastor Jim and Bobby. Dean needed stability and Sam needed to finish school. Ohio was far away from help if they needed it.

Sam came out of his room as they were talking. Dean who had been pushing a few cars around looked up at him, he was not sure this time to attempt to talk to him. He stood in front of his father and apologised for the day's behaviour.

"Dad I'm sorry about how I have treated Dean. It wasn't fair to him." He looked apprehensive as he said this but John could tell he was sincere. John smiled at him while Bobby nodded his approval at this.

"Sammy, it's a big change for you, I know that Dean has always seemed indestructible to you and now your adjusting." John said, "We both have this to adjust to, we'll do it together alright?" he held out a hand to Sam as he said this.

Sam took it, gripped it tight, and hugged him, "Yeah Dad, we will take care of Dean."

Dean was sitting watching this clearly felt left out and squealed at them to hug him too. Sam laughed at him and then kneeled down and hugged Dean and tickled him, making him giggle. He was then handed a car to play with. He watched Dean drive another around and then copied him.

John and Bobby were pleased to see him making an effort with Dean. They ordered in pizza for dinner and while they were waiting John told Sam that they would be leaving for South Dakota next week. Outrage filled Sams face and he got up off the floor.

"Dad why I like this school." He stated. John sighed knowing that he would do this.

"Sam I have more protection there and you can start school there." He explained to him, "If nothing else happens there, we will stay until you finish school, I know that you need stability too."

"Ok but you better make sure there isn't any trouble." Sam warned him. John gave him a long look but let it go. A knock sounded, dinner was here. Paying for it Bobby set it on the table. Sam helped him dish it around while John coaxed Dean into his chair. He was fussing a bit he was hungry. John gave him some fries to eat while his pizza cooled. Dean was able to eat pizza but it had to be in smaller pieces for him to chew then swallow. Sam was back to feeling sad again as he watched his big baby brother eat the pizza, which a few days previously he would devour in whole slices. Bobby caught this and kicked him gently under the table. Sam went back to his food and said nothing going to bed early.

At around nine that night, Sam was in his room, moping John figured, and he was drying Dean off after a bath. His fresh diaper and pyjamas were waiting on his bed. John led him down the hall to the boys' room. Sam was reading on his bed and scowled at him as Dean was bought in only wrapped in a towel.

"Dad come on. I don't really want to see this." He groaned at him. John laid Dean out on his bed and quickly powdered and diapered him. He pulled the pyjamas on him and tucked him into bed. He turned to Sam.

"Sam, I have to make sure he is clean, that means the diaper and we don't have anywhere else for me to clean him up." He growled at him. Dean blinked at them whimpering, the mood in the room was scary to him.

Sam clenched his jaw at him, "Can I at least have my own room in South Dakota then?" John thought about it for a minute then nodded at him.

"Yeah you can but I choose which one and you will not complain once, you hear me?" he snapped at him, losing his temper slightly. Sam quickly agreed and went back to reading.

John walked out to the kitchen to prepare a bottle for Dean; Bobby had already done it for him and handed it to him.

"Thanks Singer." Bobby frowned at his face.

"Sam again?' He guessed, judging by John's expression.

"You got it, kid never lets up." John said sourly and went to feed Dean. Like his dad Bobby thought as he watched John walk to the bedroom.

He gave the bottle to Dean who started sucking it down. John sat beside him on the bed stroking his forehead as he got towards the end of the bottle to get him to sleep.

Sam watched the peaceful expression on Dean's face as he finished the milk and slipped into sleep against John. After a while, his father gently lowered him to the bed and tucked the blanket against him.

"Night ace." He said softly to him, kissing his forehead. He looked up to find Sam watching him. "And goodnight to you too Sam." And he left the room, flicking off the light.

Sam sighed would have been nice to ask whether I wanted to keep reading or not dad he muttered angrily before he rolled over to sleep himself.

The next week was busy, John had found a house near Bobby that had enough room for them and someone who owed him a big favour so they could stay for as long as they liked owned it. He would find a job later. Sam moped about the change of school but he was generally good with Dean. He would leave when Dean needed to be changed or was crying, as he did not want to see it.

The Saturday that they were to leave came. John had allowed Bobby to tow his truck to the new house with some of the pilfered furniture from the house they were leaving. They had not used their real name anyway so what were they going to do. Dean seemed excited by all the activity. They got underway and he liked the car ride, gurgling and gasping at different sights that got his attention as they made their way out of the state. The two-day trip was going to be fun to for them, an adult sized baby just could not be explained easily so Sam was instructed to say that Dean had severe autism and he could not help his behaviour.

They reached South Dakota without any trouble as they approached Sioux Falls where Bobby lived they came across an over turned truck that was blocking the highway. They lined up behind a long line and waited to be informed by the state cops what was going on and how long it would take. Dean had been sleeping but woke up at the lack of motion. Sam kept him happy for a while but he then started grizzling. He was tired and hungry and John could tell he needed his diaper change. Sam was leaning over the front seat to try to make him stop but Dean was having none of it. John rubbed his face wearily; a temper tantrum was starting. A knock on his window came suddenly. He looked up to see a young female state patroller. He wound down the window and greeted her.

"Good afternoon Officer, what is going on up there?" he asked gesturing to the line they were stuck in.

"Hello sir, you are going to be waiting for about an hour, while they remove the wounded." She explained looking apologetic. She explained that a semi had overturned onto a mini van of tourist and at this stage on emergencies were able to go through. John sighed, "Is there anyway we can get through, he needs attending to." He nodded to Dean. The cop bent down further and examined the young man in the back who was crying softly holding a squishy toy elephant. He blinked at her then turned away shy.

She smiled at him then asked John what was wrong with him.

John told her he had a rare type of autism and his mental age was that of a toddler. She nodded, giving him a sympathetic look.

"We are letting children and emergencies through; I'll see what I can do. She said and radioed ahead asking whether they could go through. Getting a reply, she gave them a sorry look.

"I am sorry sir, only parent with kids and emergencies. Hopefully it shouldn't be too much longer."

John scowled at that. "With all due respect, He," he jerked his head back towards Dean, "is sitting in a dirty diaper. Its hot he will get a rash and he is already grizzling. How the hell does he not classify as urgent?" He demanded angrily.

The cop sighed; she did not make the rules. "Ok sir, hold on I'll see what I can do." She left them and walked ahead towards the activity. John lost sight of her and sat back, annoyed. He wondered how disabled people were not the same as small children in this situation. Sam felt the same.

"This is so wrong, Dean needs help at the moment and they won't let him through. Its bullshit." He said, angry. John smiled at his youngest, agreeing with him.

They were still waiting ten minutes later when they saw an older officer approaching their car. He leant in the wound down window and took in Dean whining in the back seat. He gave him a long look before indicating that they could go ahead on the side road. John followed the directions and they were soon heading into Sioux Falls. Thank god, John thought as the motion of the car put Dean to sleep again.

They arrived at the new place near Bobby's. Sam hurried out of the car to inspect the house. It was an old 3-bedroom farmhouse with a garage. Not the best on the outside but the roof did not leak, and it was warm enough so John did not care. He got Dean out of the car and grabbed his duffel, which was doubling as his diaper bag and led him into the house where Bobby was waiting with Sam.

"There you are what took you so long?" He complained. Sam told him about the accident and the cops' discrimination towards Dean. Bobby shook his head angry.

"He alright though? Boy looks like he's gonna pack a big one" He noted taking in Deans increasingly red face and annoyed expression.

John shrugged, "Too long in the car that's all. Excuse us." He said and took Dean into the bathroom to change him.

He grinned at the relieved expression on his sons face as the fresh diaper was on, and he was dry.

"That's better ace, no more tears." John told him. He washed his hands and led him out to the lounge where Sam was bringing in the rest of the bags and stuff. Dean was placed on the floor with a box of new toys that John had bought him and they unpacked as much as they could while keeping an eye on Dean. That night they established themselves in the new house. Dean's room was simple but had a long table in it. Sam wrinkled his nose as soon as he saw it.

"A change table seriously Dad?" He exclaimed to John as he helped him make Dean's bed that night after a quick dinner.

John gave him an exasperated look, "Sam where else do I change him huh, I could put you two in the same room if you want." He warned hoping that Sam would finally take the hint and shut the hell up.

"Ok fine" Sam muttered, "Its just hard Dad" He said as John tucked a sleepy Dean into his bed and ushered him out of the room.

"Yeah Sammy I know it is, but we have to get used to it. You need any help with your room?"

"Nah its fine, we got the wards and salt lines up, I know how to make my bed." Sam said. "I'll see you in the morning Dad, night."

"Night son" John watched him go and came out to the large living room where there was his research and books stacked up waiting for a place in the new house. Bobby had long gone home and he sat with his journal on his lap, noting down the last few days. He looked at his watch, it was almost midnight and he told himself to go to sleep as Dean woke up early now and he needed to be up for him. He checked the security of the house and retired for the night.

The next day, he was awoken by Dean crying from his room. He grabbed his watched and groaned as he saw the time, 8 am! Dragging himself from bed, he headed to his son. Dean was sitting up sobbing softly, his stuffed elephant in his hands.

"Hey ace, have a good sleep." John kissed him good morning and helped him out of bed. He laid him down on the long table that was to be used as a change table and began to change Dean's diaper. He spoke to Dean about breakfast, what they were going to do for the day. Dean now quiet was listening to him and cooing to him happily. John knew that he could not understand him but he always spoke to him this way when he was small.

Clean diaper done up, John dressed him for the day before helping Dean off the table and walked him to the kitchen table for breakfast. Sam was eating cereal and greeted them as they came in. He was ready for school and waiting for John to drive him to school now that Dean could not. He gave Dean a bottle and ushered the boys into the car.

"You got all you need?" John asked Sam as he drove. Sam nodded at him, "Yeah I got everything. I have to take the bus home thought don't I?"

"Yeah sorry Sam but when you get your license we will look at getting a second car"

Sam looked delighted, "Really for me to use, Dad that's awesome."

John grinned, "Yeah well I know you can drive but we don't want to attract too much attention from the cops"

Sam laughed at that as they pulled up in front of his new school. He grabbed hi bag,

"Bye Dad thanks for the ride, bye Dean be good for Dad." Dean was watching the school with big eyes. He called after Sam as he hurried into the building but Sam didn't look back.

"Sammy go?" John smiled at him "Its ok bud, Sam is going to school." They drove home and John spent the rest of the day with him, playing and learning.

Ok read and review please. I was going to end this but if anyone has any ideas for this, I will write it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural I am not that rich.

The Winchesters had now lived in South Dakota for over 2 years with Dean still cursed in an infantile state. Despite John and Bobby's best efforts, they had no luck in finding a cure for Dean. John had resigned himself completely to the fact that Dean was never going to be cured and decided that his son needed more of his attention than random ghosts and creatures. In the time that Dean had been cursed, he could count on one hand the amount of hunts he had gone on. Though he could not let any demon, news goes by him without investigating he was a full time dad now.

He had worked part time at a local garage and hire store fixing the engines and such of the equipment as well as making use of the disability checks that Dean received thanks to John making sure to register him with the mental health authorities at Bobby's insistence.

Sam had settled into school well and had made some friends from his class though, he had yet to bring any home because he still did not know how to explain Dean to strangers, and he left that up to Dad or Bobby if he was there. He was now 16 almost 17 and his thoughts had stretched to maybe leaving home for college. That way he could make sure that Dean was always taken care of if something happened to John. However, he did not know how to approach John about this. It was a nice winter day which for South Dakota, that was saying something and he pulled up at the house in the impala. He noticed that his dad's truck was still here. Hmm he thought the hunt must have not gone ahead then. Heading inside he was greeted with a loud squeal.

"Sammy looks look!" Dean said excitedly holding up his newest play'doh creation. It was a multi coloured blob of balls stuck together.

"Nice Dean what is it?" Sam asked him as he hung up his coat.

"Is a horsey see?" Dean told him seriously and then wandered back over to his chair and dropped down and went back to work on another creation babbling to himself cheerfully.

Sam snorted thinking sure it is but he smiled sometimes Dean was so damn cute that he could not help it. Plus he liked it when Dean was so excited to see him. He headed past Dean into the kitchen to make a snack.

"Dean Do you want an apple and milk?" He called out to his brother. Dean did not answer him so he headed back into the lounge/dinning room to see why he was quiet. Dean was holding a plastic cutter and frowning. He was busy filling his diaper.

"Eww Dean." Sam moaned and headed into the back of the house to find John. Even though it had been a long time since Dean had been cursed, Sam could still not change a diaper. His dad was busy in his room going through a large book on possessions. He looked up to see Sam come into the room.

"Hey son how was school? I got a lead on a hunt nearby and it looks simple want to tackle it together on tomorrow." He asked him.

Sam shrugged, "Whatever, I'm not doing anything. Dean needs to be changed, thought I'd tell you before he starts crying." From the lounge, Dean started sobbing, calling for John. Speak of the Dean.

John sighed, and thanked him, heading to Dean.

"Ok kiddo lets change your butt huh," John said to him as he helped his son up walking past Sam who was coming back into the lounge. Dean whined at him all through the change, which told John that he was getting bored. John led Dean back to the table so he could distract Dean with food and saw that Sam had already gotten Dean a snack.

He nodded gratefully at his youngest. "Thanks Sam." Sam shrugged at him and ate his own quick snack.

"I got homework to do, could I get it done before the hunt tomorrow or…" Sam trailed off, compromising the hunt and his own things to do. John smiled at him, pleased to see that Sam had matured this way in the last year.

"Sure, we got time but we will hit the road tomorrow about 8am so be ready." John told him. Sam nodded at him then frowned.

"But what about Dean Dad? Where's he going to go?"

John sighed at him, "Well I guess we will have to monitor him in shifts. It's only a simple possessed object, maybe a salt and burn so it's ok."

Sam didn't exactly agree with him as it was never simple but he smiled and nodded for his dad. Meanwhile Dean was drinking his milk watching them both thoughtfully he seemed to be deciding something serious and opened his mouth to say something. But the moment passed then he shook himself and finished his milk.

John and Sam exchanged looks. These moments were happening more frequently and Dean once about a month ago had spoke.

_****Flashback****_

Dean was playing a building game with his blocks with John and Sam sitting at the table researching a potential monster. They had been joining in during breaks so Dean was not feeling left out when all of a sudden Dean had gone quiet.

John did not notice the sudden lack of Dean's cheerful gurgling until Sam had frowned at his brother.

"Are you ok Dean?" He asked looking worried. Dean stared at him then spoke.

"I…where…" He looked down at himself, rubbing his head whimpering.

John rushed to kneel down in front of him. "Dean its ok son, what's wrong?" Dean just looked at him.

"Why diaper" He forced out. Before John could explain anything, Dean blinked then gave him an innocent smile. He hugged John cooing away happily. John held him for a long moment, thinking that this was a huge breakthrough in potentially lifting the curse.

****_Present Day****_

Sam sighed at this. He wanted Dean to come back to him so badly it hurt. He did not know how to be the older brother and did not want to be. Even if he got to finish school in one place and maybe more, he thought of the Stanford application in his room hidden.

"I'm going to go do homework." He said simply and left the room. John frowned after him and tended to Dean who was tugging on his shirt. He laughed at him, "Ok what do you want to play then?" Dean grabbed his play'doh box and held it up.

"All right lets make something." John rolled a chunk of blue doh in his hand and watched Dean mush yellow in his hands, giggling at the feel.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapt 6

Sam hated it when he was right. The 'simple' hunt that was only supposed to be a haunted object turned out to be another damn witch using amulets from beyond the grave through some completely amateur witch Wanna-bees. It hadn't been hard to get the amulets off the kids she was possessing, Johns threatening attitude made it easy in fact but the witch made an appearance as they were just about to burn the remains in the small cemetery.

John and Sam had dug up the grave at night while Dean had dozed on a nearby bench seat. He never stayed up this late now but John had no choice to bring him with them, as Bobby had not been available to watch him.

Out of nowhere, the spirit of the witch attacked them. John and Sam were thrown backwards just as Sam was about to light up the mouldy bones. Sam's head hit the side of a tombstone and was briefly knocked out while John was tossed against a tree. He staggered to his feet in time to see the witch hissing furiously over Dean who had woken up and was crying in fear. She seemed to be examining him for a moment in a sad manner then sank her fingertips into Deans forehead making him screams in pain.

"Bitch!" John swore at her and threw a lit matchbox down on the graves contents. She jerked back from Dean screaming as she burnt up. He ran to Dean who had sunk on to the bench slightly out of it.

"Dean Son look at Daddy come on." He said to him as he examined his son who had no physical injuries what so ever. He gently picked him up and ran for the car as fast as he could as his thoughts turned to his youngest son who has been groaning as he climbed to his feet.

Once Dean was safe in the car, he turned back for Sam who was slowly making his way to him, stray salt and burn duffel in his hand. He was wincing as he walked, most likely with a concussion.

"Dad is Dean ok? Thought the witch did something to him" Sam said worried for his brother. John took the kit from him and gently examined his head. He has a slight graze under his ear but his eyes were clear and traced his finger when directed. Still he had to have one hell of a headache.

"She did son, though I have no idea what. He's sleepy right now so we are going home as soon as possible." He answered and opened the driver's door indicating Sam should scoot across to his side.

John passed him his cell phone, "Call Bobby tell him to meet us at home in 2 hours." He ordered as he sped off.

When they pulled up outside their small home, the front door opened and Bobby came out to meet them. He opened the car door to see if Sam needed any help inside.

"I'm fine Bobby help Dean." Sam told him as he shrugged off the probing hands and headed inside to shower.

John was pulling a still groggy Dean into his arms. Dean blinked at him before screwing his face up and starting a low miserable cry. Bobby growled at John angrily.

"What the hell did the witch do John?" as they hurried inside.

"I don't know. Godamnit I saw the fingertips pass into his skull Bobby!" John told him anger making his worry worse. John laid Dean in his room trying to sooth his cries. He told Bobby what happened as he changed Dean's diaper and dressed in pyjamas for the night.

Bobby was silent as John worked his way through the mangled hunt. Dean seemed to cry himself out after being changed and put into bed. As he drifted off to sleep, the men stood near the foot of the bed watching him.

Finally Bobby spoke, "Maybe she helped him. You said that she was checking him out before touching him…"

John snorted at that, "No witch will help us Bobby and no, it wasn't the one that cursed him so I have no damn clue why she did what she did." He checked the salt lines and said he was going to research this further. Bobby grunted, giving Dean one last concerned look before coming to look.

Sam was swallowing painkillers as the dropped the heaving boxes of research about witches and age regression curses down on the table. He smiled tiredly at them as they sat down.

"Can I help Dad please?" He asked as they pulled out the tomes and folders of notes. John examined him frowning, "Alright but only for a while, you need to rest Sam."

Sam nodded slightly as his head did hurt a fair bit and got to work on the folder John handed him.

Sam did not last too long, it was hard to look at the year of futile effort in the notes and leads that his father had accumulated on Dean's curse. After 2 hours, Sam put his book down.

"I'm tired Dad, do you mind if I turn in?" John looked at him then nodded.

"Get some sleep kid, I'll see you later."

John and Bobby researched off and on for about a day before giving up. They had no answers on why the witch would do this. Even further research into the witch personally gave them nothing. Dean was… well dopey that Sunday. He took food and drink when fed and slept in small periods for the day, which puzzled John. Monday came and Sam headed back to school while John had no choice but to drop Dean at Bobby's because of the part time job he had. Dean usually loved going to stay with Bobby but today he was different.

After John had driven off for his 6 hour shift, Bobby had attempted to entertain Dean with some crayons and paper while he researched. It seemed to work for partly but it was not long before Bobby had to deal with tears. He had gotten off the phone with Rufus when Dean has started whimpering. Bobby looked over concerned at him as the whimper turned into full-blown cries.

Hurrying to comfort him, Bobby noticed the confusion on his face and the way he rubbed his head as if in pain.

"Dean your all right, come on stop crying," Dean just shook his head and buried his face against his shoulder forcing Bobby to sit with him, holding him as he cried.

"Your all right boy." He told him softly as Dean had cried himself asleep. Gently placing him on the couch and covering him with a blanket, he headed to his desk to note down the general confusion and head rubbing. This was something Dean had not done while cursed which made him think that the witch had done something to him. He spent the rest of the day observing Dean in case anything else might happen to him.

When John and Sam came to pick Dean up, Bobby told John of how Dean had been and his suspicions about the curse. John frowned at him,

"Maybe Bobby. You sure he wasn't just upset he was here alone?" Bobby scowled at him, "I do know the damn difference ya idjit."

"Ok jesus," John said holding his hands up. "I'll watch him then, see what happens next."

Weeks passed and John conceded that Bobby was right. That witch had helped Dean in some way. He noticed that Dean walking got better as did all his basic motor skills which he used to chase Sam around as much as possible cackling as he went. He began to eat normal food, or less mashed up foods. With these changes, Sam got more and more hopeful that Dean was going to be his big brother again and he would watch every day for more signs and was much happier to spend time with Dean now.

It was coming up to Christmas now, the winter making going outside sometimes impossible, like today as an blizzard kept them inside. School had been cancelled until the storm let up so Sam was studying for major tests with Dean doing puzzles on the coffee table. He felt a tug on his foot and looked over at Dean who grinned proudly at him.

"See all done Sammy!" Dean told him, pleased with himself. Sam saw that he had finished puzzles that a 3 year old would struggle with.

"Well done Dean, that's awesome dude, can you make another for me?" He asked him. Dean gave him a duh look and nodded seriously.

"Uh huh I can watch." He instructed him and got to work on a cars and trains puzzle. It was as he was halfway through it that Sam realised how clear Dean's speech had been. He had never heard it that clear before and he almost bounced on the couch before racing off to get Dad to watch Dean.

"Dad come see Dean its amazing." He said excitedly when he found John in the bathroom, putting away a restocked medical and first aid kit.

"What Sam?" He asked amused at his youngest son's happiness. Sam grabbed a hand and pulled him to the lounge.

"He's talking Dad actual clear sentences and you should have seen the look he gave me." He explained. In the lounge, John and Sam sat near Dean and asked him to play games with him to encourage him to talk. John smiled at Dean when Dean scoffed at him for purposely placing the wrong shaped animal shape on a chart of animals.

"Daddy that a cat." He said seriously, "it goes here." Dean placed it on the correct spot, making John pull him into his arms, holding him hard. He released him when Dean began to squeal in protest. He spent the rest of the day on a high. Dean was well growing mentally. It was the only way to explain what had happened. He gathered from his observations that day, Dean was about two and a half now where as before he had been very much an infant. That night as he tucked a protesting Dean into bed he realised that he had two things to look forward to now.

Toilet training and the toddler years, without his wife this time. Yes, he decided as he watched Dean throw a pillow to the ground in a tantrum, he was going to be completely gray once this was over.

Tbc.

Read and review please.

Sorry it took so long people. I have been starting postgraduate studies and there was a huge ass earthquake. Writing has not been as big a priority. The next chapter is being written now, so should not be too long. Thanks for the review and comments.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapt 7.

Disclaimer: not mine now or ever.

John watched his son glare at him from the corner he was sitting in. Dean was a sight to look at he thought, red teary face and sniffling hiccups as he kept darting his gaze to John and the floor when he saw John looking at him. John snorted at him.

"You can keep crying all you want Deano, you're not coming out for 5 minutes at least." John told him seriously, "You know throwing things at Sammy isn't nice." He scolded gently. Well he thought it was gently as Dean screwed his face back up and began sobbing in earnest again. Dean cried for a while longer until John gave up, deciding he could take hearing Dean whinge like that any longer. He crouched in front of the corner in the lounge where Dean was curled up against the wall.

"Dean look at Daddy." He ordered, Dean sniffed and peeked up at him, snot dripping from his nose. "Daddy I be good please," Dean said to him, sounding completely pitiful.

John nodded, smiling, "Are you sorry for throwing toys at Sammy then?" Dean frowned at him but eventually nodded.

"Good boy now come say sorry to Sammy then." John took a hand and helped him up. They went to Sam's room where he was reading on his bed. He had a slight raised bump on his head from the Tonka truck Dean had thrown in a tantrum because Sam would not play with him. Sam looked up at them from his book.

"Hey Dad, Dean" He greeted. "Is there something wrong?" John smiled at him.

"Sammy Dean has something to say to you. Dean…" He encouraged. Dean blushed red and kept his eyes on the ground.

"Sorry Sammy for hurting you." He said softly after a while and darted one shy look at him then back to the floor. Sam was a bit pissed at him still but he knew Dean did not really mean to hurt him. He came over to stand in front of him, making Dean look at him.

"Dean its ok, just don't do it again dude." Dean nodded at him, "Not hate dean?" he asked. Sam laughed at that and hugged him "No man, I don't hate you." Dean giggled at the hug and nuzzled into his shoulder. John smiled at his boys glad to see this, though he noticed the way Dean leant against Sam.

"Sam can you make sure he tries the toilet while I get him a bottle. Nap time I think." He said. Sam wrinkled his nose, and went to complain so John interrupted.

"Ok you go make him a bottle and I'll take him then." He led Dean down the hall to the bathroom while Sam went to make Dean his bottle, grumbling as he walked off.

Dean was tired, he was not in the mood to try toilet right now. However, John was determined to keep up with the toilet training despite only marginal success. Dean was recognising the need to go now but did not tell him or get up in time to go. Although John was glad, that he had mastered bowel control during the day and mostly at night but he was prepared for accidents so he kept the diaper on Dean during the day and was not risking it off at night yet.

Undoing the diaper John sighed to see that Dean was wet. Sitting him on the toilet, he sat on the bath and encouraged him to use the "potty". Dean frowned at him.

"Can you be a big boy?" John asked him, using the phrase he and Mary used when Dean had been small. Dean bit his lip but tried it. After a few minutes, John heard the tinkle noise as Dean used the potty as well as other sounds. Dean beamed at him making John stand up and kiss him on the forehead.

"Good boy, so proud of you." He praised him. He cleaned him up and began to diaper him for a nap.

"Daddy you said I a big boy." Dean stated a bit peeved at the diaper. John taped it up and led him into his room to bed.

"I know you are but I don't want any accidents while you sleep ok kiddo?" he said as he tucked Dean in for an afternoon nap. He saw the bottle warmed and waiting on the change table. Giving it to Dean, he stayed until Dean had drunk half of it and stroked his hair until he was asleep.

In the lounge, Sam was examining the new hunting equipment and books John had picked up recently.

"Thanks Sam." John said as he sat down where had been before Dean started the tantrum.

Sam shrugged, "Its ok is he going to keep doing shit like that Dad it's annoying." John sighed, "I don't know Sam but he is getting better now."

"Yeah I know Dad but it kinda hurt those metal trucks." John snorted at him, telling him to suck it up, that Dean had dealt with many of Sam's tantrums. Sam reddened and shut up.

Dean's progress was actually very good. He was gaining more confidence over using the toilet; John stopped calling it the potty, as he hated using that word with Dean. Sam though he would not get completely involved with Deans toilet training, he would ask Dean if he needed to go and praise him when he was there. Dean was still wetting at night though, but as he was able to without a diaper during the day almost all the time, John was not worried. One day, while Sam was at school, John had to go grocery shopping with Dean. Dean loved going to the store with him and was well behaved most of the time, which John appreciated. He made sure Dean went to the bathroom first and headed out after.

He pushed a trolley round the aisles making sure Dean was close to him, and put the items they needed in the trolley. Dean was in a good mood, naming items as they went around the store and helping John select items. They had an uneventful trip around the store and paid at the checkout.

"Go home now Dad?" Dean asked him curious as to what was happening next. John shook his head, "Not yet Dean we have one more shop to go to yet." This was the drugstore to replenish some supplies for the medical kit. As they walked around, Dean grew quiet. He had been giggling and telling John about this and that but John was not too concerned yet. John grabbed bandaged, gauze, tape and antiseptic cream. He came past the aisle with the baby and adult diapers. He grabbed the type Dean used and looked for his son who was still very quiet and he was not behind him like he should be. He looked frantically around the previous aisle and found him.

Dean was at the end of the aisle. John let out a sigh of relief. He stalked toward him, a growl already coming out.

"Dean you know that you have to stay close to…" He stopped as he saw Dean tear up and look down at the floor as if ashamed. John saw why. He had wet himself and his jeans were soaked down one leg and his crotch. John switched the basket of items to his other hand and gathered Dean closer to him. Dean whimpered as John checked with he had messed himself too, which thankfully he had not. John kept an arm around him and headed to the counter to pay for his purchase. As they went, Dean had his face buried in his dads shoulder, John could feel tears trickling into his shirt.

"Deano its ok, you had an accident. Dads not mad at you." He told him softly as he placed the items on the counter. The woman at the till, Beth recognised them from previous visits and she knew Dean was not quite right in the head as John told her once when she had asked.

She smiled sympathetically at John as she processed their items. Dean peeked out at her to see who was talking to his dad.

"Not having a good day sweetheart?" she asked him. Dean shook his head looking away from her, clearly embarrassed. She reached into a jar with lollipops and grabbed a handful out when John had paid for the stuff and it was bagged on the counter

"Its ok, it happens to the best of us, here we go." Beth said holding out the lollipops for Dean to take. Dean shyly reached for them, "Thank you," He said and looked at John clearly asking if it was ok. He smiled at Dean, nodding.

"Thanks Beth. See you later, home time Deano."

As he was buckling Dean into his seat, he heard a disapproving tsk behind him. He closed the door and turned around to see a couple of real classy looking people get into a Mercedes. They had been in the store behind them but were served by another person.

"You got a problem with my boy?" he snarled at him. The woman squeaked in fright and quickly got into the passenger side, locking her door. The man with her glared at John from his side.

"Yes actually, if your son is so retarded, why have him out in public. Especially when he wets in public." He stated his disdain and disgust quite clearly with the tone, let alone the words he used. John was on the bastard before he realised John was moving.

"Listen to me cos I'll say it once: My son has some problems, yes and you and a lot of other people saw that. But if you ever call him a retard again, I'll make sure you can't move to clean your own ass ever again," He finished growling into his face, pressing a small knife blade into the guys side. He stepped back for an apology. The guy had a small puddle of urine appearing around his shoes. "Sorry sir." He stuttered out. John gave him one last glare and headed to the impala where Dean was watching it all with wide eyes. John grinned at him and drove home.

At home, he cleaned Dean up while apologised again to him. He was so embarrassed about what he did. John spent most of the day reassuring him it was not his fault, which accidents happened. Dean was only so embarrassed because it was the first he had in public.

"Have a lollipop Dean, wasn't the lady nice to you." He suggested changing the subject. Dean perked up at that and grabbed a red one out of the bag John had put them.

"Want one Daddy?" He asked holding out another.

"No son, they are yours." Dean nodded then asked, "One for Sammy?"

John laughed at that, "Yeah Deano leave a blue for Sammy." Dean nodded and came back over to the couch to cuddle back in to his dad, still wanting reassurance.

After a while he said softly, "I be a better big boy tomorrow Daddy." John rubbed his back gently. "You're always my big boy Deano."

When Sam came home, he found Dean snuggled into dads lap giggling at batman, much happier and secure in daddy's arms.

Tbc.

Well the chapters are getting longer and Deans getting bigger. I am thinking of next chapter maybe he is normal again.


End file.
